


drunk (in love)

by protagonists



Series: drunk (in love) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Osaaka, M/M, MSBY Shenanigans, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Pining, Pining Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, You'll fall in love with Bokuto guaranteed, chaotic himbos falling in love, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonists/pseuds/protagonists
Summary: Atsumu doesn’t complain, doesn’t try to escape.When Bokuto pulls him along, Atsumu simply lets it happen.-------in which atsumu learns some lessons in love with the help of liquid courage
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Series: drunk (in love) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966576
Comments: 34
Kudos: 299
Collections: One shots





	drunk (in love)

**Author's Note:**

> The first time this chaotic duo popped up in my head, I've always imagined how they would fall in love.
> 
> Here's my take on their story. Please enjoy! This one's for you, BokuAtsu nation!

Despite what people may think, Miya Atsumu is more than just a pretty face.

It took mere seconds for his brain to get his body to move to the right rhythm, three rallies for him to understand and anticipate his opponent’s each and every movement, and only one perfectly-matched toss for his spiker to hit to the best of his ability.

One can say that Miya Atsumu is pretty smart too, except, maybe for tonight, when a series of bad decisions are bound to be made.

He observes his current surroundings, a room in an _izakaya_ spacious enough to accommodate the big, burly men that are the MSBY Jackals. It is the start of a new tradition: each Saturday, after training, it is mandatory to have dinner and drinks here, an exercise to build trust outside of the court. 

Even with the large amount of space in the room, Atsumu couldn’t help but notice the heat that seeped through his clothes, warmth slowly clinging on to his skin. When Meian first shoved an overflowing mug of beer to his face earlier that night, Atsumu, out of politeness and competitive spirit, decided to take him up on his offer. His acceptance was the sign that he was going all-in as part of the team, an action celebrated with a round of cheers and clinks round the table, all of them anticipating Atsumu chugging the drink in one go.

The cold, bitter taste of beer Is something he’d never become accustomed to, but the liquid allowed him to let go of his inhibitions. Atsumu was a team player, that much was sure. However, during the few times they went out for drinks, Atsumu was strict with himself, making sure not to drink too much in order to stay true to his regimen. With their new weekly tradition, things were about to change for Atsumu. So he drinks.

Atsumu realizes the drink is delicious, so he decides one more mug wouldn’t hurt. And another. And another.

He doesn’t realize his movements became more languid, loose limbs hitting surfaces in contrast to his usual controlled movements on court. _Who cares,_ he thinks, _Tonight, I deserve this_.

So now he drinks. Again.

“Hey, Tsum-Tsum. You might wanna slow down there.” Somehow, the gentle nudge from the burly man beside him is met with no resistance on his end. To their surprise, Atsumu is thrown off balance from his seat, with him barely gripping on to the edge of the table to avoid falling flat on the floor. Bokuto tries to reach out to help him, but Atsumu slaps his hand away.

“Mind yer own business, Bokkun.” He replies as he steadies himself upright, a slight slur forming as he tries to hide his drunken stupor. “It’s not like you’ve been taking it slow either.”

“I can handle my alcohol better than you do!” The ace says with a huff. Bokuto Koutarou, all muscles and curves, was a man of many words. Too many, in fact, to the point that Atsumu wanted to shut him up most of the time.

“Can ‘ya just be quiet. Please.” Atsumu replies, his eyes closed as he tries to regain control of himself.

 _I’m not drunk. I’m not drunk. I’m not drunk._ He chants in his head.

“I’m sure you’re pretty drunk, Tsum-Tsum.” Bokuto says with a laugh. “No one says I’m not drunk out loud.”

“I dunno what ‘yer talkin’ about.” Atsumu frowns. He doesn’t recall his internal monologue slipping out of his tongue, his innermost thoughts now revealed to the man beside him, and perhaps to the other people in his proximity. Atsumu’s eyes wander around, trying to focus on his surroundings as an attempt to clear his head.

Inside the room, the team occupies a single table that managed to fit them all, but the group is divided into two distinct segments. The older members, such as Meian and Barnes, are having somber conversations, reflecting on their lives and families outside of the stadiums they always found themselves in. On the other hand, Bokuto, Sakusa, Hinata and Atsumu, dubbed the _Monster Generation_ by magazines, are simply having too much fun to notice.

“Miya’s weak. I knew it.” From across the table, Sakusa lets out a laugh, the mug in his hand still barely finished. Atsumu scowls at the hitter. Sakusa isn’t mean, he is blunt. Somehow his bluntness always managed to get on his nerves. He is ready to respond with a snarky comment of his own, but thanks to the red-headed junior on their team, the situation is diffused before it could even start.

“Omi-san, drink with me!” Hinata lifts his own mug for another round of cheers, which the rest of the table gladly joins in.

Relieved to have the attention taken away from him, Atsumu rests his face on the table, his cheek flat on the cold, hard surface. _It’s comfy here_ , he thinks. His eyelids feel heavy, the hum of voices in the background turning into a faint buzz as he slowly gives in to the feeling of drunken slumber.

“Tsumu, wake up. Don’t fall asleep.” Bokuto shakes him awake gently, the grip on his shoulder tight enough to try and wake up the man who was half-asleep on the table. This wasn’t enough, as Atsumu wiggled away from Bokuto’s grasp.

“Don’t wanna.” Atsumu mumbles. He hears Bokuto sigh beside him, and without notice, he feels two strong arms lift him to help him sit up straight back on the chair.

“Tsum-Tsum. Don’t lower your head. Do you really wanna puke in front of everyone? You’ll never hear the end of it.”

Atsumu groans. _Why did I drink so much?_ He pinches his nose, trying to get rid of the headache that’s starting to grow worse by the second. “God, I’m so dizzy.” 

“Here, drink this.” Bokuto hands him a tall glass of water, his concern for the setter visible across his face. “You need to pace yourself, Tsum-Tsum. I’ve never seen you get this drunk before.”

With an arm wrapping around his shoulder, Bokuto tries to steady his seatmate as Atsumu drinks the water slowly. Again, Atsumu underestimates how drunk he really is, so from the few droplets that dribbled down his chin, the water turned into a steady stream as it spilled down on his shirt and onto the floor.

“Oh shit.” Sakusa exclaims from the other side of the room. The other members of the team try to get the table cleared, wary of what might happen next. Gadgets were pocketed and plates were stacked, all in an effort to save themselves from the possible havoc Atsumu was about to cause.

“I’m so sorry. Fuck.” Atsumu shakes his head. He tries to grab onto Bokuto, wanting to steady himself and save what’s left of his reputation that night. His hands grasp onto something firm and solid, palms flat against the surface.

Of course, he doesn’t notice that the surface was actually Bokuto’s chest, known for receiving volleyballs and apparently, the hands of a very intoxicated setter.

Atsumu pats the surface before he recoils after recognizing his actions. “Bokkun, shit. I’m sorry. ‘Yer shirt is wet.” He looks around him, trying to find something to help clean up the mess he made, but the constant head-turning didn’t help the current dizziness he was already feeling.

“It’s fine. Here.” Bokuto hands him a bundle of paper napkins, a small laugh erupting from his chest as he sees the usually cocky setter reduced to a mumbling drunk mess in front of the team. “Tsumu, I can help you out if you want.”

“I’m fine.” Atsumu replies as he pats the napkins on his arms, his face, and chest. His face is flushed red, that much he is sure of. Whether it is because of the alcohol or the embarrassment he feels, he doesn’t care. At this point, he just wants the night to be over, hoping that everyone will forget all of this ever happened.

Before he could think straight, his hands decide to pat Bokuto’s chest again, an attempt to atone for his earlier actions. Unfortunately, the rest of the MSBY Jackals just stare at the sight of Atsumu patting Bokuto on the chest, doing nothing to remove the dampness on his shirt.

“Tsum-Tsum, that’s okay. I can handle myself.” Bokuto grasps Atsumu’s hands, stopping the setter from further embarrassing himself. The spiker laughs, amazed at how this time, it wasn’t him being the center of attention for doing something ridiculous.

Atsumu is stunned. All he could think about is the fact that Bokuto’s hands are gripping his wrists firmly, yet carefully, and the _laugh_. Usually Atsumu was startled by Bokuto’s laughs, his energy level always beyond a hundred percent. Now, Bokuto’s chuckle was soft, barely audible from across the room, as if it was a secret joke between the two of them.

Atsumu stands there, dumbfounded. His thoughts and actions are a mess tonight, and the gurgling in his stomach doesn’t help things.

“Tsumu, you doing okay?” Bokuto places a hand on the setter’s shoulder, looking directly towards his eyes as he tries to calm him down.

Atsumu couldn’t respond. Not when two golden eyes were staring at him — right through him — with a mix of concern and curiosity that he’d never seen before.

“I-”

Words fail him at that moment. He could chalk it up to the alcohol, but the facial expression of the spiker never left his mind.

Bokuto looks him over briefly. “You know what, I’ll drive you home. I think it’s time for us to go,” the spiker decides on his behalf. Atsumu sits down, his hands rubbing his face.

“You okay, Atsumu-san?” Hinata asks, his concern audible in his voice.

“Of course he’s not, Shouyo-kun.” Sakusa replies, his eyes never leaving his phone as he continues to scroll through his screen.

 _I’m a disaster._ Atsumu thinks. He closes his eyes, willing the dizziness to disappear, and maybe himself, to go along with it.

He feels a palm on his back, trying to catch his attention. “Tsum-Tsum, come on. I told the rest of the team we’re heading home. Can you walk?” He mumbles yes, and gets his coat and bag. They both say farewell, and the team go back to their respective conversations, as if nothing happened at all.

Atsumu thinks he’s stable enough, his feet flat on the floor as one foot moves in front of the other as he tries to make his way to Bokuto’s car.

The world that revolves around him is now moving too fast for him to keep up with. His head is throbbing, his heart is pounding and his body feels like there is electricity coursing through his veins. When he tries to explain the sensations he’s experiencing, Atsumu thinks it’s nerves or fatigue. Maybe even alcohol and a hangover waiting to happen.

He doesn’t consider the fact that maybe, the cause was the spiker that he was currently clinging on to.

* * *

On the court, the MSBY Jackals are nothing but professional. The moment the whistle blows to signal the start of a match, only volleyball occupies their minds.

How they behave outside the court was a different matter entirely.

Atsumu was a monster whenever he played, but after the mishap that happened during their night out a week ago, he is much more human in the eyes of everyone.

This means that Atsumu became the subject of multiple jokes and heckles by his teammates. Not that he wasn’t used to it, of course. Not when Inarizaki clowned him any chance they could, even when he was their highly revered team captain. (Osamu thinks otherwise about him being revered, but that was a discussion for another day.)

After their victory against the EJP Raijin, the locker room is filled with spirited conversations. Unfortunately, this was still all at the expense of Atsumu.

“Atsumu, I’m glad you could still set properly! I was worried you’d be stumbling around today.” Inunaki jokes.

Atsumu huffed, taking off his shirt as he prepares to go shower. He tries his best to drown out the heckling of his teammates, knowing it won’t ease up anytime soon.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears a voice behind him. “Nice one, Miya. At least you didn’t touch anyone’s chest this time.” Atsumu turns to see Sakusa, who he knew was grinning like the devil behind that signature face mask.

“Omi-kun, ‘ya better shut yer trap.” He retorts, but the hitter was already moving away, too far ahead from him to hear his weak rebuttal.

Once more, he feels a gentle pat on his back. “It’s okay, Atsumu-san. I still respect you!” Hearing those sincere words coming from Hinata, the ever-so-cheerful hitter who could do everything on court, both felt like an assurance and an attack to his ego.

Again, he thinks: _Why was I even born?_

Accepting his personal defeat despite their win today, Atsumu throws the towel over his shoulder and makes his way toward the shower stalls. Most of the team were done cleaning up, already packing their things in the locker area. Atsumu wants, no, _needs_ to be alone right now, so he decides to be the last to take a shower. All he wanted was to relieve the stress of the day, and hopefully, his humiliation going along with it.

Before he could set foot into a stall, however, he somehow manages to bump into the person he least wanted to see that day. Or any day, for that matter. Not since _the_ _incident._

“You staring at my chest again, Tsum-Tsum? You can touch them if you’d like. All you have to do is ask.”

Of course, it just _has_ to be Bokuto, of all people, who was standing right in front of him. His usually spiked up hair now framed his face, his half-naked body still glistening with droplets fresh from the shower, wearing only a white bath towel that was clinging dangerously low on his hips. All of this was common fare. Everyone knows the ace liked to parade around the locker room in nothing but a towel. Bokuto was comfortable in his skin, and with a body like that, who wouldn’t be?

This version of Bokuto wasn’t new to Atsumu. He had seen his teammate like this so many times after training and matches, so he had no reason to be staring as if the man in front of him was a complete stranger.

Atsumu knows he should stop staring. But right now, it was physically impossible for him to look away.

“Uh, Tsumu, are you okay? Did I hit you somewhere?” Bokuto eyes the setter warily. Atsumu blinks, his prolonged stare finally interrupted by the question.

“I’m fine, yeah. Just…shower.” He mumbles in response. His eyes now try to avoid Bokuto at all costs, not wanting to be thought of as a pervert. Not that he was looking at Bokuto with malice, of course. _Not at all. Definitely not._

“If you’re sure.” Bokuto hesitates, before he heads back to the locker room. Relieved, Atsumu waits until he hears the clanging of metal, a sign that Bokuto is, in fact, finally putting some clothes on.

When Atsumu enters the stall, he feels the warm water of the shower pouring against his skin. As he rubs the soap against his skin, he tries to get rid of the frustrations he felt that day. From his teammates who, albeit in good spirit, teased him relentlessly the past few days, to his awkward interaction with Bokuto just a few minutes ago.

Atsumu just wanted to let go of all his feelings. He isn’t a stranger to embarrassing incidents, not when he had Osamu right there who took every chance he could to see his twin become an awkward mess. Right now, though, the feeling that he got was beyond embarrassment, something he himself couldn’t explain. Atsumu wracks his brain, trying to pinpoint why he still can’t get over it, but he feels the water turn cold, a sign that the shower took longer than expected.

When he goes back to the lockers, thankful for his few minutes of solitude, he’s surprised to be greeted by a lone figure hunched on the bench.

“Bokkun, what’re ‘ya still doing here?” Atsumu asks in surprise as he settles down in front of his locker.

“Oh, Keiji texted me, something about a surprise.” Bokuto replies, his eyes glossed over his screen, not paying much attention to the setter changing clothes beside him.

“’Kaashi-san? Oh, did he visit Samu this weekend?” He says, trying to put on his clothes as quickly as possible. As much as Bokuto is a pleasure to talk to, Atsumu doesn’t want to run the risk of bringing up the incident earlier, especially since they were the only two people left in the locker room.

“I think so, yeah.” Bokuto says, his fingers tapping repeatedly on the phone.

“Huh, interesting.” Atsumu knew all about his brother’s dating life, who he recalls was “slowly getting to know Keiji better.” _As if taking a 6 hour trip to Hyogo from Tokyo was taking it slow_. He knew Osamu was whipped the moment the words came from his mouth. 

Finally dressed, Atsumu puts on his jacket, slinging his bag over his shoulder and ready to go. He rushes towards the exit, trying his best to avoid any possible awkward interaction between him and his teammate. He doesn’t get a chance to leave though, as a hand suddenly grabs him by the wrist, forcing him to stay still.

“Tsum-Tsum, wait.” Bokuto calls out, his fingers not letting go of the setter. “Don’t leave me.”

“What?” Atsumu pauses. He thought he was able to get rid of his emotions earlier, washing away whatever troubled thoughts he was having and left them in the shower stall. But now, with Bokuto stopping him in his tracks with both his voice and his hand, Atsumu’s feelings are bubbling back to the surface.

“C’mon.” Bokuto pouts, giving him a tug. Atsumu and Bokuto are now staring face to face, almost at eye level. Atsumu is stunned as Bokuto took his other hand, their palms flat against each other. With a squeeze to the setter’s hands, Bokuto begs. “Come with me. I’ll give you a ride home so you don’t have to take the bus. Just…keep me company, please?”

Atsumu stares at his teammate, finding this entire situation ridiculous.

_How did I get here?_

_How do I get **out** of here?_

Unfortunately, the longer his eyes stay locked with the ace’s, the more intense the gaze becomes. Atsumu becomes aware of this fact, and he feels his cheeks start to get warmer from the attention he’s getting from the spiker. _Shit._ He relents, pulling his hands away, immediately averting his gaze from Bokuto.

“Fine. I’ll go with ‘ya.” Atsumu responds, his eyes directed to the floor. Somehow he manages to find himself in yet another mess today, his agony prolonged as the possibility of an awkward conversation between him and Bokuto could become a reality. Realizing all of this, Atsumu thinks that Osamu may have been on to something when he called him a magnet for disaster.

Bokuto’s expression transforms into one of pure joy. “Really? You’re the best Tsum-Tsum!” Atsumu looks at his teammate, still trying to process the situation he’s in. A minute ago he just wanted to get away, but now Bokuto is doing everything he can for Atsumu to be by his side.

Bokuto takes the setter’s hand in his, gripping firmly and not letting go. With this, Atsumu now becomes a part of the spiker’s plans for the rest of the day.

Atsumu doesn’t complain, doesn’t try to escape.

When Bokuto pulls him along, Atsumu simply lets it happen.

* * *

“Keiji!” Bokuto yells, catching the attention of a man at the end of the hallway. Atsumu recognizes the visitor, Akaashi Keiji, the former setter he’s heard so much of from both Bokuto and Osamu.

“Koutarou.” Akaashi greets his _senpai_ with a warm hug. To anyone who sees the two, the hug seems…intimate. It’s a hug filled with a connection that took years to build, all of which began in their high school years. For Atsumu, he was intruding in their moment, so he felt the need to look away.

Although the hug was only a few seconds long, Atsumu felt like it lasted for minutes. He looks back to see Akaashi and Bokuto already in easy conversation, as if they’d last seen each other yesterday instead of five months ago. He admires their relationship, how easy it is to make each other laugh and to put a smile on each other’s face. He wishes one day, he could have something like that too.

“Tsumu! C’mere.” Bokuto catches the setter’s attention. “Keiji and I were just talking about the game earlier.”

“Akaashi-san. How’re ya?” Atsumu greets the editor cheerfully, shaking the editor’s hand in his. “I keep hearing a lot about ‘ya from Samu.”

“Ah, Atsumu-san. I’m doing well, thank you.” Akaashi fidgets with his fingers, a nervous tic he carried over from high school. “All good things, I hope. Osamu brings you up a lot in our conversations as well.”

“Is he bad-mouthing me?” Atsumu frowns. “Don’t listen to him. I promise ‘ya I’m the better twin. Bokkun can vouch for me, right?” He gives Bokuto a nudge with his elbow, the spiker playfully going along with the conversation.

“Of course I do! I gotta say, Keiji, remember when I said your tosses were the best back in high school? I think Tsum-Tsum here takes the cake! He’s amazing!” Bokuto throws his arm around the setter, gazing at him with pride in his eyes and a grin on his face.

Atsumu locks eyes with Bokuto, laughing at his teammate’s reaction. “Aww shucks, ‘yer making me blush, Bokkun.” He feels his face warm up, thinking it’s the excessive laughter that caused the pink in his cheeks.

Akaashi looks on, a hint of amusement on his face. This fact doesn’t escape Atsumu’s attention.

The editor clears his throat, breaking the moment between the two. “Ah, sorry to interrupt, but Osamu asked me to give this to you.” Bokuto grabs the paper bag with his free hand, his other arm still wrapped around Atsumu.

“Is this..what I think it is?”

“Yes, he asked me to bring you some Onigiri: beef for you, tuna for Atsumu-san.”

“Hey, gimme some!” Atsumu says, trying to sneak a peek inside the paper bag. Bokuto moves it further away from Atsumu’s reach, goading on the setter. Atsumu has enough and grabs it, breaking away from his teammate. “Bokkun, quit it, will ‘ya?”

Akaashi laughs at the sight of the two athletes goofing around in front of him. “He told me it was either a congratulations or consolation gift, depending on the result of the match. Good thing you won earlier.” Akaashi says with a smile. “I have to catch the train back to Tokyo. Great to see you again, Koutarou. ”

Akaashi gives Bokuto a hug with the same intensity as before, but Atsumu sees the difference. This time, he does not mistake intimacy with romance. Bokuto and Akaashi are friends who love each other. They’re just not _in_ love _,_ not when he hears Osamu talk about Akaashi, gushing with that silly grin on his face. When Atsumu saw Akaashi again today, he sensed that the editor felt the same way towards his brother. He was relieved, for his brother’s sake. And if he was being honest, for his sake too.

As Akaashi turns to give Atsumu a one-armed hug, the setter is greeted with a warm smile. “Atsumu-san. Pleasure to see you, as always.” When he leans in for the hug, Atsumu hears him whisper: _I’ve never seen Bokuto-san this happy. Not since High School._

When they pull away, Akaashi gives him a knowing look which Atsumu has yet to decipher. Akaashi continues, this time addressing them both. “I’m glad you two are friends. As they say, an ace is only as good as his setter, and Koutarou’s in more than capable hands.”

“Keiiiiiji.” Bokuto pouts.

“I’m just kidding. Nice to see you again, you two!” With a wave goodbye, Akaashi heads back to his reality in Tokyo.

As they watch their friend walk away, silence falls between them. Compared to earlier, it’s not tense, it’s not awkward. This time Atsumu doesn’t get the urge to run away. Not anymore.

“I’m happy.” Bokuto says, breaking the silence between them.

“Good for ‘ya.”

“No, Tsumu. I’m reeeeally happy.” Bokuto turns to face Atsumu. “I’m glad to be here, playing volleyball. With the team. With you.” Atsumu sees the look on Bokuto’s face, his expression soft and sincere. He returns with a soft smile of his own.

“Aww. Don’t go all mushy on me, Bokkun. Don’t want no tears today. We’re supposed to be celebratin’, yeah?”

“Of course we are!” Bokuto pats Atsumu on the back, the warmth of his hand leaving an invisible print that only he could feel. “C’mon, you coming with me or what?”

“Can’t get rid of me even if ‘ya tried.”

* * *

When Atsumu is left alone with his thoughts, his mind moves a million miles per second.

He thinks about possible plays, what he needs to improve on based on their last match.

He thinks about what to have for dinner, not wanting to do any of his brother’s recipes that were too complicated to follow.

He thinks about what Bokuto meant during their conversation that one day, when he was dropped off by his teammate as a friendly favor.

_Friend._

This isn’t a complicated word. Since elementary, his parents always told him that it was important to make friends. Sure, he had his brother, but there will come a time when they would go on different paths, and friends were there to make sure he would never be lonely.

Making friends as a kid was easy. As an adult? Well, Atsumu is having trouble figuring that out.

Though it felt like a lifetime ago, it was only a few months back when Atsumu invited Bokuto over to his apartment to eat the onigiri that Osamu had thoughtfully prepared for them. It was a reward for their victory against the EJP Raijin after all, and what better way to celebrate it than with a teammate?

With a rice ball in one hand, a can of beer in the other, they shared stories of their high school days, recommended new things to try out during their off days, told secrets about themselves that no one else had ever heard of outside of the four walls of Atsumu’s apartment. The conversation was easy, as if they’d known each other for years.

Bokuto was busy eating the onigiri in his hands, grains sticking at the corners of his mouth, when he decided to say, “I’m glad we’re friends.”

Atsumu doesn’t respond. _Friends._

He wouldn’t say that he and Bokuto were strangers, nor acquaintances. They’ve been teammates for a while after all, and they’ve hung out a couple of times, just the two of them. Their relationship was close, but not quite.

_Comfortable._

That was how he’d describe their relationship.

But when he heard the word ‘friend’ come from Bokuto, he encountered a feeling in his chest he’s never felt before. He doesn’t know if it’s good or bad. He just felt _something._

“We’re friends, right, Tsum-Tsum?” Bokuto repeated his question.

Atsumu nodded, a smile on his face despite the feeling in his chest. “Yeah, of course. Friends.”

At that moment, Atsumu and Bokuto were officially friends. Then, things started to change.

The time they spent off court was almost as much time as they spent on it. They’d walk along Dōtonbori, looking for something new to eat, shopping for things they wanted but didn’t actually need, casually getting lost in a sea of people, allowing themselves to be part of the crowd.

On a daily basis, it was usually chats in the locker room, water breaks and being drill partners. It was morning jogs and late night konbini runs. It was all their free time spent with each other, a small price to pay in the name of friendship.

With developments of their relationship happening so fast, Atsumu continues to think.

In this specific instance, where Atsumu is on his bed, back flat on the mattress, he tinkers with his phone. He wonders if he should text Bokuto or not. They’d exchanged several text messages already, from morning reminders to memes sent in the middle of the night. Bokuto randomly checked up on Atsumu every now and then, sometimes asking if he’d eaten already so he could go over and bring him food if he hasn’t, or if he was already asleep and _why wasn’t he sleeping yet_?

It was the several back and forths of messages about everything and nothing that kept him up all night, not wanting the conversation to end.

Because that’s what friends do, right?

It’s been a while since Bokuto and Atsumu have had one of their usual friendly conversations. For the past week, they've been too busy, too tired, too many things going on with their lives. It was a week off, a privilege received after their season has ended. Bokuto went back to Tokyo, while Atsumu stayed with his family in Hyōgo. It was a nice change of pace from their usually jam packed schedules, but like all good things, their break came to an end.

Today, Atsumu knows for a fact that Bokuto was back here already in Osaka. He is sure because during their chat a few days ago, Bokuto mentioned that the ticket he booked was a redeye flight. He was a heavy sleeper - Atsumu was well aware of the fact - and he was worried he’d sleep through his alarm. Atsumu, being the good friend that he is, offered to call him in the morning to make sure he’d be awake.

Atsumu’s fingers taps incessantly on his phone screen, his head against the pillow as he stares at the black screen manifesting for a new notification to appear. He doesn’t want to seem clingy or overbearing. He just genuinely missed Bokuto’s presence. Even if Bokuto could go from zero to one-twenty in a blink of an eye, Atsumu enjoys the chaos that Bokuto brought along with him.

So he decides to send a text. _Fuck it._

> **Miya Atsumu**
> 
> **> > **bokkun, u back at ur apartment yet?
> 
> **Bokuto Koutarou**
> 
> **> > **tsum-tsum! ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶
> 
> >> running some errands first, but yea i’m back
> 
> >> what’s up?
> 
> **Miya Atsumu**
> 
> >> ah nothing
> 
> >> glad u arrived here in one piece
> 
> **Bokuto Koutarou**
> 
> >> awwww
> 
> >> u missed me? (.❛ ᴗ ❛.)
> 
> **Miya Atsumu**
> 
> >> ~~of course not what the~~
> 
> >> ~~what r u talking abou~~
> 
> >> yeah, i guess
> 
> >> it sucks here im so bored
> 
> **Bokuto Koutarou**
> 
> **> > **YOU MISSED ME
> 
> >> THAT’S SO SWEET
> 
> >> (っ˘ω˘ς )
> 
> **> > **ooh,where are the others though?
> 
> >> don’t you wanna ask them too?
> 
> **Miya Atsumu**
> 
> >> i mean, shou-kun’s got date time with tobio-kun
> 
> >> omi-kun hung up on me after i said hi
> 
> >> the others are asleep
> 
> >> god i’m so booooooooored
> 
> **Bokuto Koutarou**
> 
> >> can’t you play with yourself first?

Reading the words on his screen, Atsumu nearly falls off from the bed. _What the fuck?_ He stares at the text Bokuto sent, not sure where this conversation was going. Did Bokuto feel that they were close enough to talk about…relieving themselves? Does he play it cool? What was the etiquette when your friend-slash-teammate recommended jacking off as a fun afternoon activity?

Atsumu’s panic dissolves once the next message comes in.

> **Bokuto Koutarou**
> 
> >> don’t you have a nintendo switch
> 
> >> play animal crossing or smth it’s very relaxing
> 
> >> (◕‿◕)
> 
> **Miya Atsumu**
> 
> >> that’s
> 
> >> that’s not a bad idea
> 
> >> i’ll do that
> 
> >> thanks bokkun
> 
> **Bokuto Koutarou**
> 
> >> not a problem, tsum-tsum!
> 
> >> (⁀ᗢ⁀)
> 
> >> oooooohhh btw
> 
> >> are you free later tonight? ʕ ᵔᴥᵔ ʔ
> 
> **Miya Atsumu**
> 
> >> yeah
> 
> >> so far im free
> 
> >> what
> 
> >> u asking me out on a date?
> 
> >> haha
> 
> **[Bokuto Koutarou is typing…]**

No reply.

The one time they finally got a chance to talk, Bokuto had to leave him hanging. With a sigh, Atsumu plops back on his bed, cringing at himself for sending that last text.

_Date? What are you, in high school?_

Atsumu stares at the words that mocked him. Did he take it too far? Did Bokuto block him? Will Bokuto avoid him for the rest of their lives as teammates?

> **Bokuto Koutarou**
> 
> >> SORRY
> 
> >> GOT CAUGHT UP AT THE CASHIER
> 
> >> DID YOU KNOW TENMA’S GOT A NEW MANGA OUT
> 
> >> IT’S SO COOL TSUM-TSUM
> 
> >> IT’S ABOUT VOLLEYBALL
> 
> >> I BOUGHT TEN COPIES TO SUPPORT HIM AND KEIJI
> 
> >> I’LL GIVE YOU ONE
> 
> **Miya Atsumu**
> 
> >> bokkun
> 
> >> u do know i can buy one for myself right?
> 
> **Bokuto Koutarou**
> 
> >> its a gift!!!
> 
> >> come on
> 
> >> i bought it for you please accept it
> 
> >> (｡•́︿•̀｡)
> 
> **Miya Atsumu**
> 
> >> …..
> 
> >> ok fine
> 
> **Bokuto Koutarou**
> 
> >> you’re the best!!!!!!
> 
> >> oh btw
> 
> >> i’ll drop by your place at 6 tonight?
> 
> >> is that okay with you?
> 
> **Miya Atsumu**
> 
> >> ????
> 
> **Bokuto Koutarou**
> 
> >> for our dinner…...
> 
> >> don’t tell me you forgot
> 
> >> you’re the one who called it a date haha
> 
> >> (~‾▽‾)~
> 
> **Miya Atsumu**
> 
> >> oh
> 
> >> OH
> 
> >> ya 6 is fine
> 
> >> do i have to bring anything
> 
> **Bokuto Koutarou**
> 
> >> don’t worry
> 
> >> i got you covered
> 
> >> just bring yourself
> 
> >> that’s good enough for me
> 
> >> (≧◡≦)
> 
> **Miya Atsumu**
> 
> >> haha
> 
> >> ur cute
> 
> **Bokuto Koutarou**
> 
> >> so are you tsum-tsum!!!!
> 
> >> see you later? (.❛ ᴗ ❛.)
> 
> **Miya Atsumu**
> 
> >> of course
> 
> >> wouldn’t miss it for the world

* * *

Atsumu and Bokuto have very different tastes.

Atsumu wanted sushi that night, craving the delicious taste of tuna in his mouth. Bokuto, on the other hand, wanted the sizzling, meaty taste of _yakiniku_. Atsumu doesn’t want the scent of barbecued meat sticking to his one nice dress shirt that he was wearing that night. That shirt was something he had been saving for a special occasion, and a night out in Dōtonbori seemed like the perfect reason to wear it.

It just so happened that he was spending it with Bokuto tonight. For dinner. Just the two of them.

_They’re friends. This is normal, right?_

Eventually, they decided to go to a ramen place they haven’t tried before. The ambience was cozy and comfortable, perfect for them to catch up without being overwhelmed by a crowd.

Once they’ve settled down on a table at the corner, Atsumu and Bokuto start to catch up, telling each other how their break went. Atsumu talks about his family, Osamu, in particular. How he got scolded after messing up his trials for his new recipe, something about a mishap with cucumbers. Atsumu doesn’t forget to mention how Osamu and Akaashi kept on chatting all night long, and how he had to bang the walls for his twin to shut up at 2 in the morning.

As he listens to Atsumu intently, Bokuto laughs. Of course he laughs. Akaashi is his best friend, so he knows how talkative he really is despite his quiet demeanor. Knowing how smitten Akaashi is with Osamu, Bokuto could only imagine what Atsumu had to go through in the wee hours of the morning.

After Atsumu was done talking about his break, Bokuto rattles off the things he did once he got back to Tokyo. He missed the hustle and bustle of the city, a contrast to the relatively calm streets they lived in here in Osaka. He talks about his alma mater, Fukurodani, how the faces were all new but nothing really changed.

“It’s kinda funny you know.” Bokuto said after slurping the noodles from his ramen. “So, the old gang in Fukurodani decided to meet up and go to DisneySea, which we never went to during high school, by the way, can you believe it? The lines were soooooo long so we decided to do the single riders line so we could go on the rides faster, but that sucks, you know? I mean, after Yukie suggested it, everyone just went _poof_ and we went our separate ways to try the rides. We didn’t even get a chance to try a ride together.” Bokuto finished his long ramble with a pout on his face, ready to take on the rest of his ramen.

“But did’ya have fun?” Atsumu asks, his chopsticks bringing the noodles closer to his mouth.

“I did, yeah. Wish you could have been there, Tsum-tsum! The place was huge! The rides were fun, plus, I got to see Konoha drunk in the middle of the day!”

Atsumu almost choked at hearing Bokuto’s story, so he quickly swallowed the remaining noodles he was chewing. “Sorry, what? How can ‘ya get drunk in DisneySea of all places? What the hell?” A guffaw escapes from his mouth. Atsumu’s face flushes red, embarrassed of the sound that came from his mouth. It was a good thing Bokuto joined in with a chuckle, or else he’d be laughing like a mad man alone.

“No, I’m serious! Konoha decided to order one of those spicy chicken legs, which was delicious! Anyway, he found it too spicy and decided to down it with _beer_ , of all things. Honestly, it was all just hilarious to watch. He could barely move a muscle after that!”

The hilarity of the situation just got worse, as Bokuto describes how Konoha simply had no choice but to wait for them at a bench near the entrance for the rest of the day, unable to move properly after the chaos he brought upon himself.

Atsumu remembers the first time something similar happened to him, the first night he drank too much in the _izakaya_ with the team months ago and found himself being driven home by Bokuto. The first time he actually noticed that Bokuto was a great friend to be with. Atsumu laughed at the memory, and Bokuto joined in soon after.

He doesn’t care whether other people started to notice, all that mattered then was the sound of happiness, of being carefree even just for a moment. No cameras, no audience, just him and Bokuto, secluded in their own little space separate from the world.

And Atsumu doesn’t mind at all. Not in the slightest.

Once the laughter died down, they continued their dinner in silence. It isn’t awkward, nor uncomfortable. It was just them, happily slurping away the remainder of their bowls, the only sound they can hear aside from the opening of doors as customers came and went.

Once they exited the restaurant, Atsumu and Bokuto found themselves pacing the brightly lit streets of Dōtonbori.

“Hey.” Atsumu said, his voice soft and subtle amidst the noise of their surroundings.

“Hey, yourself.” Bokuto replied, his lips curled up into a slight smile.

“Tonight was fun. It’s been a while since I’ve been out, y’know.”

“It was fun! Thanks for joining me, Tsum-Tsum!”  
  
“Anytime, Bokkun.”

 **“** Wait! Before I forget.” Bokuto tugged at the edge of Atsumu’s jacket, causing him to stop. Bokuto struggles to fish something out of his bag. “Here!”  
  
With both hands stretched out, he offers Atsumu the copy of _Meteo Attack_ , the gift he promised earlier.  
  
“Oh, thank you.” Atsumu says, looking at the copy of the manga in his hands. Somehow, the volleyball player featured on the cover of the manga looked familiar. It’s as if he could hear screeching from a distance, but maybe that was just his imagination.

“No, no. Wait, I have one more gift for you, I promise.” Bokuto fishes deep in the pocket of his jeans this time.

“Bokkun, I-”

“Here you go!” This time, Bokuto hands him a small, palm-sized plushie, a string attached to the top. “It’s a keychain! Cute, isn’t it?”

Atsumu takes a closer look at it. “Is this...a fox?”

“Uh-huh! Look!” Bokuto pulls out a similar keychain, but the distinction is visible. “Mine’s an owl! Now we’re matching!” He says excitedly, placing it beside the fox keychain Atsumu now owns.

Bokuto continues. “I won it in a claw machine game! Cute, right? I gotta be honest, it took me a couple of tries to get it, but it’s worth it!”

“Do I want to know how much you spent?” Atsumu asks, inspecting the tiny details of the miniature fox in his hand.

“Heh.” Bokuto gives a sheepish smile, his hand rubbing his neck nervously. “Well, probably not, but it’s not a big deal! It only cost me like...4000 yen to get both.”

“4000 yen?! That’s crazy!” Atsumu smacks Bokuto on the arm, trying to scold his friend for making yet another bad financial decision. “‘Ya can’t go spending that much money on something this tiny.”

“Hey! Don’t tell me you didn’t like it! You gotta admit, it’s cute!” Bokuto takes the tiny fox into his hand and hides his face behind it. The burly ace then speaks in a tiny voice, pretending to be the plushie as he says: “Come on Tsum-Tsum, I’m cute right?”

Atsumu’s face suddenly starts to warm up, despite the chilly weather they were having. He mumbles. “I guess y’are.”

“Sorry, can’t hear you Tsum-Tsum!” Bokuto says, still using the squeaky voice from earlier.  
  
“I SAID ‘YER CUTE, OKAY.” Atsumu says with a huff. Apparently his voice was a bit too loud, making passersby turn their heads at the commotion he was causing.

“Oh.” Bokuto is taken aback by Atsumu’s outburst, but the smile on his face shows how amused he was at the situation Atsumu is causing. “Sorry folks! Nothing to see here!” Bokuto waves, reassuring the pedestrians that there was nothing questionable going on.  
  
“By the way, I was talkin’ to the plushie, not you.” Atsumu whispers. He was avoiding eye contact with Bokuto, his hands bunched up inside his jacket as he tried to avoid embarrassing himself further.

“I knew that! Don’t be silly.” Bokuto says with a chuckle. He slings his arm around Atsumu, dragging him along forward as they continue to walk. “Come on, let’s go home.”

As they head back to their apartments, the streets they passed were relatively calm, nothing but the sounds of nature filling the air.

Atsumu looks up, staring at the stars that glittered above them. He thinks about how nice their evening went. Just like the stars aligning to create constellations, everything aligned to create a perfect moment, exactly like the one he was having right now.

As they continue walking along the dim alley near their apartment, Atsumu muses. “‘Ya know Bokkun, I still can’t believe ‘ya spent that much money on a tiny keychain.”

Bokuto barks out a laugh, amused that Atsumu was still worried about this. “Please! The way your face lit up when you saw it?” Bokuto stops in the middle of his tracks and turns to Atsumu. “Your reaction? That’s priceless.”

* * *

Once again, the MSBY Jackals are back in the Izakaya, kicking off the start of a new season.

As traditions went, this was the one they looked forward to the most. Bokuto is at the end of the table belting out a song from the karaoke machine, some pop tune from the ‘90s with high pitched notes that he could barely hit. It was quite a sight to see, and Atsumu is taking it all in as he sipped from the mug of beer in his hands.

“Take a picture already. I know you want to.” Atsumu turns to see Sakusa sitting beside him. “But I guess you don’t _need_ memories when you two are always together.”

“Ah, Omi-kun. Still as prickly as ever, I see.”  
  
They clink their mugs together, saying cheers before they take a swig of their drinks. Although their relationship had a rocky start, Atsumu knew Sakusa was slowly warming up to him. He’s still prickly, but he knows he won’t get stung as often. Or at least, he hopes so.

“Miya, you _do_ know you stare at Bokuto a lot, right? You spend every single spare moment together. I’m beginning to think he’s your twin, not the one who makes onigiri.”

“We do not.”  
  
Sakusa rolls his eyes at Atsumu’s denial. Sakusa has had enough of Atsumu’s shit at this point. “Yes, you do. Trust me. I wish I also had an eye mask so that I don’t have to see you make googly eyes at him. The way you have cute nicknames, Bokkun and Tsum-Tsum...it’s gross.”

“I do not make googly eyes! And I give everyone nicknames, what’s yer point?”

“Miya Atsumu, would I _ever_ lie to you?”  
  
Atsumu sighs. “Okay, fine. I guess we _do_ spend a lot of time together. What’s wrong with that? I mean, I like his company. It’s nice.”

“You like his _company?_ Is that what you call his chest?” Sakusa laughs, taking another swig of his beer.

 **“** Shut. Up!”

Atsumu drinks from his mug, taking steady sips to avoid having to subject himself from Sakusa’s comments.

Sakusa snickers, amused at the reaction he was able to get from the setter. “Just admit it. You like that stupid owl man.”

“And so what if I did?”

Atsumu realizes his words too late. It was true that drunk words spoke sober thoughts, and what a thought it was to have simply slipped from his tongue.

“Finally.” Atsumu turns to see Sakusa with a smirk, typing furiously into his phone.

“Hey. Watcha doin’ over there, Omi?” Atsumu leans over to take a peek at what Sakusa is typing, but to no avail. All he could see now is the black screen of Sakusa’s locked phone. _Dammit._

“None of your business.” Sakusa pockets his phone back into his jacket, gulping the rest of his drink in one go. He points his finger to Atsumu’s chest. “You. Tell Bokuto how you feel. The tension is unbearable and the rest of us can hear you yearning. I can’t take this anymore.”

“What-” Before he could reply, Sakusa was already standing up from his chair, ready to leave the setter alone.

“No buts. Tell him, or I will.” Sakusa stops for a moment, then turns back to Atsumu. “You know what, never mind. If you don’t tell him, me and the rest of the group chat can enjoy your suffering just a little while longer.”

“WHAT GROUP CHAT?”  
  
“Group chat? I don’t know anything about that, Miya.” Sakusa calls over his shoulder, leaving a very confused Atsumu behind.

“What the fuck?” Atsumu says to himself. He sees his now-empty mug, his second for tonight. _Ah, what the hell._

Atsumu calls over a waiter to order another beer for himself. He needs a drink, especially now since he’s faced with an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

_I like Bokuto Koutarou. Holy shit._

The funniest part is, it isn’t unpleasant at all. It’s sweet. The feeling of relief, of finally understanding why he was so confused the first time around. The way he realized that it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to hold his hand, to be given a hug just a bit longer than usual, to feel the spiker’s lips against his-

Atsumu stops himself before his thought process could run away from him. This, of course, is under the assumption that Bokuto liked him back. But he distinctly remembers the way Bokuto used the word _friend_ to describe their relationship.

Sure, Atsumu is ecstatic at the thought of being more than friends with Bokuto. The question that nagged him is: Would Bokuto feel the same way?

Too much, too fast, too many thoughts clouds Atsumu’s head. So he decides to drink. Again.

Before he realizes it, he starts to feel light-headed, a dull throb in his head which helped dull the emotions he was now facing.

“Tsum-Tsum, hey. You doing okay? You knocked down those beers pretty quickly.” Bokuto approaches to sit down beside him, a glass of water ready for the setter.

“Yeah, s’okay. I’m fine.” Atsumu mumbles as he knocks down what’s remaining of his...fourth? Maybe fifth beer that night. A dribble of liquid ran from his mouth, dripping down to his chin. “Oh shit, I’m a mess.”

“Oh wait, let me get that for you.” Bokuto grabs a paper napkin, then gently reaches out to pat the edges of Atsumu’s mouth. Before he could do that, Atsumu grabs his wrist and stops him.

“I said I’m fine, thanks. I’ll do it m’self.” Atsumu replies stoically. He grabs the tissue and cleans himself up.

“Okay, if you say so.” Bokuto says, a hint of hurt inflected in his voice. “I’m just trying to help, y’know.”

“It’s okay. I don’t want to be a burden.” He continues to pat his face dry, placing the crumpled tissue on the table.

“Hey, you’ll never be a burden to me. I’m here for you, you know that right?” Bokuto places his hand on Atsumu’s thigh, giving it a squeeze. Atsumu places his hand over Bokuto, letting it rest for a while.

“I know.” They share a smile, Bokuto’s eyes never straying away from Atsumu’s.

Atsumu rests his head on Bokuto’s shoulder, his eyes closing as the glare of the lightbulb shone directly above him. He feels a hand brushing hair strands off his eyes with care, smoothing his hair backwards that made him feel even more relaxed. Before his eyes close fully, he remembers the last thing he sees: a flash of white from the light above and Bokuto’s smile that was just as brilliant.

* * *

At the end of the night, Atsumu and Bokuto find themselves standing outside of the Izakaya, under the awning of the entrance as they wait for the rain to stop.

 _This is good._ Atsumu thinks. The rain gave him the chance to sober up as he tries to get his head cleared before they go home. He tries to remember what happened after he woke up, but all he remembers was Bokuto in front of him, his hand on his shoulder and a smile on his face to greet him awake.

The rest of the team went on ahead, but Bokuto offered to stay behind to make sure Atsumu got home safely.

“You know, the first time we went here you could barely get home on your own.” Bokuto says, lighthearted. Atsumu notices that there was tension between them. Well, there is tension on his end, at least. He’s been trying to avoid reality after his little slip-up with Sakusa earlier, and there’s no telling what he might end up saying in front of Bokuto himself.

“I know.” Atsumu replies. His tone was cold. Not intentionally of course. He was just doing his best not to mess up and make things awkward between them. _Less talk, less mistakes._

“You sure you’re okay? I can go get a glass of water.” The ace gestures towards the interior of the Izakaya.

“No, it’s fine.” Atsumu waves him off, still refusing to make eye contact with his teammate. “I’m fine, I promise.”

Bokuto scoots over to Atsumu’s side, the distance between them only inches apart. _Ah, Fuck._ Atsumu still refused to look Bokuto straight in the eye, an effort to get him to stop making conversation with him. That didn’t stop the energetic hitter. Not at all.

“Did you know you fell asleep on my shoulder earlier?”

“What?” Surprised by his teammate’s statement, Atsumu turns to face him. “I did what? Shit, that’s embarrassing.”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I mean, the rest of the team took photos, but I didn’t, I promise!” Bokuto raises his hand in surrender. “But I gotta say, you slept so peacefully, it was a shame to wake you up. You looked so cute I-”

“Can ‘ya stop that?” Atsumu snaps. He has had enough. If Bokuto wasn’t stopping this conversation, he was.

“Stop what?” The ace replies, looking curiously at the setter.

“This!” Atsumu’s outburst matches the intensity of the rain pouring heavily on the streets. He gestures wildly between the two of them. “Whatever _this_ is! Calling me cute, acting like ‘ya like me. Stop it!”

“But I do like you, Tsum-Tsum! What-”

Atsumu continues with his outburst. “‘’Ya don’t! Not the way I so obviously like ‘ya! It’s stupid, it’s frustrating. Did y’know that Sakusa told me we acted like twins because we spend so much time together?”

Atsumu is seething, waiting for Bokuto’s response.

“So...are you saying you like me like a brother?” Bokuto asks, confusion hitting him harder as the conversation went on.

“No, ‘ya idiot!” At this point, Atsumu is nearly yelling. “I like ‘ya so much, everytime ‘yer talking too much, which is always by the way, I want to shut ‘ya up with my lips because I can’t stand it!”

Bokuto stares at Atsumu, who was breathing heavy after his little speech. “Are you done?”

Atsumu nods.

“Then kiss me.” Bokuto says, his voice soft compared to Atsumu’s volume earlier. “You said you wanted to shut me up, so kiss me.”

“What?”

Atsumu is still trying to process what was happening. Instead of running away, Bokuto approaches him, toes meeting toes, eyes meeting eyes. Bokuto grabs Atsumu’s jacket, pulling the stunned man closer towards him. Their faces are now centimeters away from each other, and Bokuto is closing the distance even more by the second.

“Atsumu, you’re such an idiot sometimes, it’s funny.” Bokuto whispers against Atsumu’s lips. “So, are you gonna kiss me or what?”

Atsumu holds Bokuto’s face, his hands placed on both sides of his cheeks. Then he goes for it.

When Atsumu kisses Bokuto, he expects it to have the bitter taste of alcohol and bad decisions. This is neither. All he can think about was the onigiri that Samu gave them once upon a time, the ramen they ate on a cold night out in Dōtonbori, all the laughter and conversations they had these past few months..

It is warm and sweet and wonderful. Just like him.

Once they pulled away, Bokuto rests his forehead against Atsumu’s.

“I like you, Atsumu. If that doesn’t prove it, I don’t know what else will.” A quiet laugh escapes Bokuto as he pulls Atsumu closer into his arms. 

“God, Bokkun. I’m such an idiot.” Atsumu rests his chin on Bokuto’s shoulder, trying to get as close as possible.

“Oh you are.” Bokuto teases. “You know, I actually knew I liked you the day I was in Tokyo during our trip to Disney Sea. Drunk Konoha told me to shut up because all I did was talk about you that day. Huh. Maybe _that’s_ why they wanted to go line up for rides separately.”

“Bokkun-”

Despite Atsumu’s interruption, Bokuto continues. “So anyway, we went to an arcade afterwards, then BAM! This claw machine had the cute plushie keychains with an owl and a fox and I was like - _Tsum-Tsum would love this!_ I guess that’s when I knew. I really like you Tsum-Tsum. I mean, I already did back then of co-”

Atsumu couldn’t take it anymore, so he tangles his fingers in Bokuto’s hair, pulling him closer for another kiss.

“Bokkun, for the love of god, shut ‘yer trap and kiss me again.” Bokuto laughs and obliges the setter’s request. This time, Bokuto initiates the kiss, matching the intensity of Atsumu’s feelings that is now being revealed to him, to the both of them.

The first time he was in this _izakaya_ , Atsumu felt the world spin beneath his feet as he stumbled on his way home.

This time, with Bokuto in his arms, the world seemed to stop just for them. At midnight, with the rain pouring heavily outside, Atsumu kisses Bokuto for the second time that night.

Their kiss is slow and gentle. They were taking their time getting to know each other even more.

There was no rush.

They could wait.

They had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I've written, ever. To say writing this was easy is a big fat lie, but I truly enjoyed every single moment writing this, laughing to myself and Suffering while Atsumu yearned for Bokuto. Chaotic himbos falling in love is my new favorite flavor, so I also hope you enjoyed the rollercoaster of chaos that is this fic!
> 
> I've never been to Osaka, sadly, but I did go to Tokyo! Some details in the story were inspired by my real-life shenanigans, I'll leave it up to you to guess which ones ;)
> 
> My very special thanks to the following people for not giving up on me and this chaotic duo:
> 
> \- Meg (ao3 stormhund): The ultimate cheerleader, thank you for taking the time to beta-read this late in the evening, and for screaming with me as we come up with more chaotic HCs for these two. I hope you enjoyed the OsaAka crumbs! <3
> 
> \- Ham, Louise, Ami, Kuro: for letting me slide into your dms with snippets of this story as it grew along the way
> 
> \- Jen: For falling into BKATS rarepair hell with me, and coming up with amazing fics for these two!
> 
> And a very special thank you to [Nin](https://twitter.com/nintnot/status/1318095735833858048) and [Iris](https://twitter.com/kuehjpg/status/1314430705200291841) for making such gorgeous fanart for this fic! <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to scream about Bokuto, Atsumu, BokuAtsu and whatever else over at my twitter: @bokkuatsu !


End file.
